


The Avenger: Texts and Antics

by Marvel_AU



Category: Fantastic Four, Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: But with a good heart, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Johnny is everyone's annoying/cool friend, Kamala is Amazing, Miles is Amazing, Multi, Peter is a nerd, Pietro trys to be Mature, Romani Pietro Maximoff, Romani Wanda Maximoff, Sam is a Little Shit, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Pietro Maximoff, Teen Wanda Maximoff, Texting, Wanda is Precious, curse words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_AU/pseuds/Marvel_AU
Summary: What happens when a bunch of teens have phones and powers? Nothing good.





	1. That's why we can't have nice things

**Author's Note:**

> At this point the heroes on the group are:
> 
> Peter Parker/Spider-man, 16  
> Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, 17  
> Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, 17  
> Kamala Khan/Miss Marvel, 16  
> Miles Morales/Spider-man, 15  
> Sam Alexander/Nova, 15

_**Arachnid added Gypsy Princess, GottaGoFast, #FanGirl, Stars and Hey! to a chat** _

_**Arachnid named the chat 'Avengers with Phones'** _

__

Gypsy Princess: Huh?

Hey!: What is that??

Stars: Did a Skrull hack my phone or something???

#FanGirl: Who are yall????

Arachnid: Calm down everyone, it's Peter here.

Arachnid: 🕷

Hey!: Oh! Okay.

#FanGirl: How else?

Arachnid: Wanda, Pietro, Kamala, Miles and Sam.

Stars: Okay but A) What is this group and B) what's up with those names???

Arachnid: Oh...

Arachnid: Well, I can't save "Nova", "Miss Marvel" and "Scarlet Witch" on my phone next to "home" and "Pizza delivery" Can I??

Arachnid: They are just some codenames.

Gypsy Princess: I like mine.

#FanGirl: Yeah me too!

GottaGoFast: I don't get mine.

Stars: Dude?? Didn't you play Sonic as a kid?? Wtf?

GottaGoFast: Nope.

Gypsy Princess: That's not completely true...

Gypsy Princess: He was more of a Nintendo kid, he's just trying to look mature.

GottaGoFast: Whatever.

Hey!: Seriously???

GottaGoFast: ?

Hey!: I told you that story once and you'll never forget the shoulder touch, will you???

Arachnid: N E V E R

#FanGirl: I'm lost.

Hey!: Don't worry about it.

Arachnid: Anyway...

Arachnid: I created this group so we can talk to each other faster.

Arachnid: ...And basically, since EVERY other hero either dismissed the idea or didn't know how to use a phone *cough*CAP*cough* it's just us 6 for now.

Hey!: Okay but wouldn't it be harder to text in the middle of a battle instead of using a communicator? Lol.

Gypsy Princess: Unless it's some situation where you can't speak.

#FanGirl: Either that or when we get bored of patrolling and want to talk xD

GottaGoFast: So, instead of concentrating in any possible treat you guys prefer to waste time chatting to kill time huh?

GottaGoFast: Very professional 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻

Gypsy Princess: Come on Frate, It'll be fun! Anything is better than hearing about that Budapest story from Clit for the thousand time.

Stars: OHMYGOD!!! IKR?!?

GottaGoFast: Well... with that I have to agree...

Hey!: The one with Nat? I thought I was the only one sick of hearing it over and over again.

#FanGirl: Nah, that's story's awesome! Problem is that he A L W A Y S tell that one

Stars: You say that cause you are the fangirl.

Arachnid: Hey! I think That's the story is good too!

#FanGirl: Thanks!

Stars: Again...

Stars: You say that cause you are the fangirl.

Arachnid: Shit, I walked right into that -_-

Gypsy Princess: Grow up Sam.

Stars: Come on, think about it.

Stars: That's the only place we can all be together and act like teens, instead of "dignified heroes" and shit.

Hey!: Somewhere cap said "language!" And he doesn't know why Lol

Stars: See? Miles get the point ✋🏼

Hey!: Haha ✋🏾

Arachnid: I'm starting to regret making this group.

GottaGoFast: Well, since it seems I'm the only one that takes things seriously here, I'll go do more important stuff. Later.

**_GottaGoFast has gone offline_ **

Gypsy Princess: He means "I'm going to eat breakfast".

Gypsy Princess: And it's too late for regrets now Pet

Gypsy Princess: Peter*

Stars: PET HAHAHAHAHAH

**_Stars changed Arachnid's name to PET PARKER_ **

Stars: Now I feel much better about this whole group thing.

PET PARKER: That's it, I'm shoving your helmet down the toilet tonight you deepshit.

Stars: Chill hombre! Don't know how to take a joke?

#FanGirl: Says the guy that almost blasted me and Miles when we commented how short he was. Lol

Stars: Yeah that remembered me...

Stars: I HATE YOU TWO

**_#FanGirl changed Stars's name to Grumpy_ **

Grumpy: I FUCKING HATE YOU TWO!!!

Hey!: Why "YOU TWO" she changed your name dude?!?

#FanGirl: Come on Miles, we know I only was faster, you were about to do the same.

Hey!: Nope.

Hey!: I was going to change it to Dopey.

PET PARKER: Lol

#FanGirl: xD OMG!!

Hey!: Lmao.

Grumpy: HIJO DE PUTA

Grumpy: That's it, I'm out

_**Grumpy has gone offline** _

Gypsy Princess: Isn't he lovely?

PET PARKER: Such a little shit.

Hey!: But he's right, about one thing.

#FanGirl: That's a first.

Hey!: We should all go, classes are about to start.

PET PARKER: You're right!

Hey!: Okay, then everyone, see ya later.

**_Hey! has gone offline_ **

#FanGirl: I laughed so hard that I almost cried, thanks for the relief before a Math test guys!

#FanGirl: Wish me luck 

PET PARKER: Good luck!

Gypsy Princess: Luck :)

**_#FanGirl has gone offline_ **

**_Gypsy Princess changed PET PARKER's name to Arachnid_ **

Arachnid: Thanks.

Arachnid: It went well... Mostly.

Gypsy Princess: Well, I'm looking forward to more of that, it was a while since I had that much fun haha.

Gypsy Princess: See you guys after your classes then, bye.

Arachnid: Aren't you having classes at the tower this morning?

Gypsy Princess: Nope, me and Pietro are having practical training!

Arachnid: Wanna trade? Lol

Gypsy Princess: For the chance to go to a real high school? Hell yes!!

Arachnid: Oh trust me Wanda, you don't.

Arachnid: Gotta go now, later!

Gypsy Princess: Later Peter 😊

_**Arachnid has gone offline** _

_**Gypsy Princess has gone offline** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I know that's not very good, but give me a chance and I'll improve!  
> That's my first fic and I hope someone likes it!
> 
> Also if there are any major errors or something like that sorry, English isn't my first lenguage
> 
> Let me know on the comments what you guys want for next chapters, ideas, Marvel characters, any suggestions, I'll happily credit you and do what I can to use your ideas! Thanks for reading :D


	2. Midnight Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamala is bored, the team awnser three silly questions and Peter awnser a very especial one. (Also know as "I was dying for some sleep when I wrote this, please forgive me")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point the heroes on the group are:
> 
> Peter Parker/Spider-man, 16  
> Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, 17  
> Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, 17 (Offline)  
> Kamala Khan/Miss Marvel, 16  
> Miles Morales/Spider-man, 15  
> Sam Alexander/Nova, 15 (Offline)

_**#FanGirl is online** _

#FanGirl: Anyone wake?

**_Arachnid is online_ **

Arachnid: Me.

**_Gypsy Princess is online_ **

Gypsy Princess: Sunt aici.

#FanGirl: ???

Gypsy Princess: I'm here*

#FanGirl: Oh okay, I get so lost when you write in Romanian.

**_Hey! is online_ **

Hey!: I'm awake.

Gypsy Princess: It slips some times. 😅

Arachnid: It's hard to understand, but sounds really cool in person tho.

Gypsy Princess: Thanks!

Hey!: Are you two done?

Arachnid: ?

Gypsy Princess: Anyway, I don't think Pietro Will answer, he's asleep and nothing can wake him up when he lay down.

Arachnid: It's only 11pm? Why he's already sleeping??

Gypsy Princess: Good health and stuff. 

Hey!: Also forget about Sam, I'm pretty sure he's in a mission on the Earth's orbit.

Arachnid: I heard it's pretty hard to get service there Lol

Hey!: Dude's in outer space, another normal Friday night for us.

Arachnid: Ok, but the question is: Why you called for us Kamala?

#FanGirl: Oh yeah!

#FanGirl: I was bored

Hey!: Srly??

Gypsy Princess: -_-

#FanGirl: Come on guys xC

Hey!: Okay fine, so what you want to do slumber party or something?

#FanGirl: Even if I wanted the only one here that could come is Wanda.

Gypsy Princess: And to be honest I don't know if your parents would be okay with your Jewish/Gypsy friend.

#FanGirl: Unfortunately true. 😭

#FanGirl: But no.

#FanGirl: I just thought about a simple question game.

#FanGirl: Just to distract me for a while.

Gypsy Princess: Yeah, sure.

Hey!: Let's go.

Arachnid: Okay, but what kind of questions?

#FanGirl: Don't worry, I'll not ask personal stuff like who you have a crush on Parker.

Arachnid: I don't have a crush on anyone???

Hey!: Sure dude.

#FanGirl: Just simple questions, like: Who is your favorite hero from the Avengers and why?

#FanGirl: Mine is obviously Captain Marvel, she's the most powerful Avenger, she never gives up and she always inspired me to be a better person!

Hey!: Wow!! That surprised 0 people Lol

#FanGirl: Shut up Miles.

Hey!: Okay, if I have to choose one it would be Captain America.

Hey!: The guy is the first Avenger, he's a big example too and on the "Never give up" department...

Arachnid: I cAn Do ThIs AlL dAy

#FanGirl: Lol

Gypsy Princess: More like "I can say this all day"

Gypsy Princess: xD

#FanGirl: Okay Wanda, how about you?

Gypsy Princess: Clint and Nat...

#FanGirl: You can choose only one princess

Gypsy Princess: I can't!

Gypsy Princess: They both are like my favorite person

Hey!: I'm confused?

Gypsy Princess: Nat is so cool, she's always trying to make me and Pietro feel home, she teaches me AWSOME martial arts and stuff.

Gypsy Princess: Clint is like a grumpy ego ball, but deep down he's always doing his best to help us to go through tuff situations, once I even heard he talking to Nat how proud

of us he was.

Arachnid: Okay, that last part is bullshit.

Gypsy Princess: ...and then when he noticed me he told me to buzz off.

#FanGirl: Now, that's more like him.

Gypsy Princess: Truth is that they both are my favorites ate the same level.

Gypsy Princess: They are like my

#FanGirl: ??

Hey!: Your...?

Gypsy Princess: Siblings.

Gypsy Princess: Older siblings I never had.

Arachnid: OKAY

Arachnid: I think it's my turn now!

Arachnid: My favorite avengers is...

Gypsy Princess: Tony...

#FanGirl: Tony.

Hey!: mR. sTaRk.

Arachnid: Why did I even bother with the suspense?

#FanGirl: And you guys DARE to say I was predictable? Lol

Arachnid: I can't help it, he's my favorite hero since the day he saved me at the Stark Expo When I was 8.

Arachnid: He helped me built my suit, he got me in the best tech school of New York, how can't he be my favorite?

#FanGirl: Fair enough.

Hey!: When you put things like that even I'd worship the guy in your place.

Arachnid: Huh, I don't "worship" him?

Gypsy Princess: Yeah, you kinda do Peter, sorry.

Arachnid: Ouch! Even you Brutus?

Gypsy Princess: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

#FanGirl: Lol

#FanGilrl: Okay Next question: if you weren't part of the Avengers which team would you want to be in?

Gypsy Princess: X-men, I have a lot of friends there already, so it would fit well.

Gypsy Princess: Tho I don't know if I could since, you know, I'm not a mutant.

Hey!: Wait, didn't you used to be???

Gypsy Princess: No, we thought it too, but actually Pietro and I were genetically engineered by the high evolutionary.

Hey!: What???

Gypsy Princess: I'll explain it later, long story short, we are not mutants.

Arachnid: I think they have some no mutants on the X-men team too tbh.

Gypsy Princess: Then definitely X-men.

#FanGirl: I'd go with the Inhumans, for the same reason as Wanda's.

#FanGirl: I have a friend our age there, Crystalia, she's a never-ending party Lol 

#FanGirl: Also she's part of the royal family so that's pretty sweet too haha.

Hey!: Well, I'd go with the Defenders.

Hey!: They make a good work protecting New York of the most "Simple" stuff the Avengers usually don't have time to look into and stuff.

Arachnid: In my case, it's not exactly fair cause I was once part of the team, the Fantastic Four.

#FanGirl: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK???

#FanGirl: Sorry, but how I did I never knew that???

Arachnid: Almost no one knows. It was only for a day and trust me that story is one I would rather forget the end.

#FanGirl: Sure, but I'll uncover what happened, trust me... I MUST KNOW ABOUT THAT TEA.

Arachnid: Good luck trying to, there's only one person who old tell you and you don't know him Lol

#FanGirl: Sure...

#FanGirl: Anyway I'm getting sleepy so last question: Which is the most powerful hero around or age?

#FanGirl: Jean Grey.

Hey!: Jean Grey.

Arachnid: Wanda.

Gypsy Princess: Jean Grey.

Hey!: Huh?

Gypsy Princess: Are you serious Peter?

Arachnid: What?

Gypsy Princess: Yeah, I'm flattered but we all know she's more powerful.

Arachnid: No.

Arachnid: THE PHOENIX is more powerful.

Arachnid: And she's only the vessel for it, or whatever they call... she's basically been possessed by the Phoenix.

Arachnid: In a fair comparison without the cosmic entity of destruction you are a Million times stronger than her.

Gypsy Princess: You really mean it?

Arachnid: Every word.

Gypsy Princess: Thanks Peter 

Hey!: Mmm...

#FanGirl: 

#FanGirl: I guess it's time for us to go Miles.

Hey!: I agree.

Gypsy Princess: ?

Arachnid: Grow up you two.

#FanGirl: Goodnight everyone.

**_#FanGirl has gone offline_ **

Hey!: Night!

**_Hey! has gone offline_ **

Arachnid: I have no idea what's wrong with those two.

Gypsy Princess: Me neither

Gypsy Princess: Hey Peter...

Arachnid: Yes?

Gypsy Princess: I heard that tomorrow they will be opening hwy55 near your house, mind if I pass there and we go get some?

Arachnid: Yeah I heard about it! Burgers, MilkShakes and 50's style? Count me in.

Gypsy Princess: Yaaay! see you around 12pm then okay?

Arachnid: Deal.

Arachnid: Okay, I'm going to bed now, see tomorrow.

Gypsy Princess: Bye 

Arachnid: Bye :)

**_Gypsy Princess has gone offline_ **

**_Arachnid has gone offline_ **

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**M. Morales 🕸️🖤**

_**Kamala (you) has started a new conversation.** _

You: Okay Miles, you owe me $10!

M. Morales: She invited him out???

You: Yep.

You: Told you she was going to do it first.

M. Morales: I shouldn't have expected that much from Peter...

You: I guess that's just a common problem with spider-mans Lol

M. Morales: What?

You: See ya ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. In the end, I'm preparing the field for some more stuff on the future and a request I got on the previews chapter, after all, if you had a big date wouldn't you ask your best friends for advice?
> 
> The last bit took place on Kamala's DM with Miles, I'll switch from the group from DMs some times, and maybe, JUST MAYBE, when I get more confident on my writing we can get some action out of the phone!
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter at least tomorrow, so let me know what you thought about this and the first one, and if you ever any ideas or requests I'll be more than happy to take a look on them! See y'all in the next chapter :D


	3. A New Challenger Has Appeared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend appears and shows why some times friends can be worst than nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point the heroes on the group are:
> 
> Peter Parker/Spider-man, 16  
> Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, 17  
> Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, 17  
> Kamala Khan/Miss Marvel, 16  
> Miles Morales/Spider-man, 15 (Offline)  
> Sam Alexander/Nova, 15 (Offline)  
> Johnny Storm/Human Torch, 17

**Little Spider 🤓🕷**

_**2Hot4You (you) has started a new conversation.** _

 

You: Hey Parker!

You: Parker.

You: Parker

You: P

You: A

You: R

You: K

You: E

You: R

You: Pete

You: PP

You: Peter Piper picking a peck of pickled peppers 

You: Little Miss Spider

You: Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You: After you are done making out with Wanda message me back man!!

Little Spider: WHAT?????

Little Spider: What the hell you want Johnny???

You: Wow, calm down dude.

Little Spider: Easy for you to say when YOU are the one blowing up my phone with messages!

You: I just wanted to know how your date went.

Little Spider: It wasn't a date.

Little Spider: We just had lunch together.

You: Sure wasn't... anyway.

You: I needed to ask you something.

Little Spider: shoot.

You: You have a group with the other teen Avengers?

Little Spider: Yeah, why?

You: Can you put me on it?

Little Spider: I guess, but why???

You: So I can talk to someone else while Reed talks about his science stuff, seriously It's only Reed and science, Sue lecturing me and Ben trying to smash my head on the wall for [INSERT

PRANK OF THE DAY HERE] Lol

Little Spider: You know, some people would pay fortunes to hear THE Mister Fantastic talk about "science stuff"

You: Some people are stupid.

Little Spider: You are the living proof of that.

Little Spider: Okay I'll put you in the group.

You: YES.

You: Thanks man.

You: I can't wait to meet some Avenger girls 🔥🔥🔥

Little Spider: Dude.

You: What? the only girl in F4 is my SISTER man, I need to hunt somewhere else 😜

Little Spider: There are only 2 girls on the group, and one is Wanda.

You: Oh come on Parker!

You: There are no other female heroes you know to put there???

Little Spider: I mean maybe?

You: Good, then add them there!

Little Spider: No! if you want a group to pick girls go somewhere else. This one is for Work, mostly.

You: "Mostly"

You: Fine 😤

You: But you are the villain here, denying all those girls to know me better.

Little Spider: I wish I had an ego that big. Lol

You: Shut up.

Little Spider: Just one other thing...

You: ?

Little Spider: Do you remember QuickSilver Right?

You: That guy that got stuck on the street cause I accidentally melted the sole of his shoes?

Little Spider: ""Accidentally""

Little Spider: Accidentally my ass, Sue told me you were laughing as crazy when that happened!

You: Yeah haha what about him?

Little Spider: His in the group.

You: Oh...

Little Spider: AND he is Wanda's Brother.

You: OH.

You: Shit.

Little Spider: You're apologizing as soon as I put you there okay?

You: Seriously??? It was just a joke!

Little Spider: Johnny...

You: Okay fine.

Little Spider: And try not to irritate him much more after that.

You: That I can't promise, he's too easy of a target man.

Little Spider: God helps me...

You: That I can't promise, he's too easy of a target man.

Little Spider: God helps me...

You: But don't worry, I'll mostly behave.

Little Spider: It's the 'mostly' that worries me.

Little Spider: Btw, there's one more thing.

You: yes?

Little Spider: You can't tell them about the "Bag-man"

You: What? Nooooo, I'd never do it!

Little Spider: 😒

You: Serious man.

You: Why would I do that??

Little Spider: I **KNOW** you would tell them that!

You: Well, don't worry, I won't

Little Spider: Okay then

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

_**Arachnid added FlameBrain to _ **'Avengers with Phones'**_** _

_**Arachnid changed the chat's name to 'Heroes with Phones'** _

 

Gypsy Princess: Who's that?

Arachnid: Guys, that's my friend Johnny Storm, from the fantastic four!

FlameBrain: Salutations Avengers.

GottaGoFast: ARE YOU KIDDING ME???

Arachnid: Johnny, you have something to tell him?

FlameBrain: Yeah, sorry about your shoes man, it was pretty shitty of my part.

FlameBrain: Are we cool?

GottaGoFast: ...

GottaGoFast: Yeah, sure.

#FanGirl: Hey Johnny.

FlameBrain: Oh, hello Miss 😉

FlameBrain: you can Call me Kamala.

#FanGirl: I have a question...

#FanGirl: What happened when Peter was on the F4?

Arachnid: Too late, I already told him to stay shut about it.

FlameBrain: Oh! that? We removed an Alien from Peter and then he had no clothes, we gave him an old uniform and since they have no mask, I made him go home wearing a paper bag on

his head.

FlameBrain: It was a fun day.

Arachnid: FUCK YOU JONATHAN LOWELL SPENCER STORM!!!

_**Arachnid removed FlameBrain from 'Heroes with Phones'** _

#FanGirl: OMG

#FanGirl: 🤣🤣🤣

#FanGirl: i CAN'T BREATH AHSOAHAOSSDOAISD

#FanGirl: Now I got why you didn't want to tell us Lol

Arachnid: For the first time I have to agree with Sam, I hate you Kamala.

_**#FanGirl added  FireStorm to 'Heroes with Phones'** _

#FanGirl: Don't be so Angry Bag-man 😘

#FanGirl: And Johnny stays, the more stories about you he has, the better!

FireStorm: Thanks Kam! And don't worry, I have a lot of those!

FireStorm: Hey! she figured your nickname on her own Lol

Gypsy Princess: That's not funny guys!

GottaGoFast: Then why are you laughing?

Gypsy Princess: except I'm not?

GottaGoFast: except you are? I can hear you in my room!

Arachnid: Galactus, can you please eat Earth right now and just put an end to my misery??

FireStorm: We are going to have so much fun together you guys 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it folks, the first new addition to the group, Johmmy Storm! Obviously, he and Peter knew each other for a while, but for the ones asking "what the heck is that bag-man bullshit?" I didn't come up with it, that actually happened:
> 
> https://superiorspidertalk.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/ASM-258-03.jpg
> 
> We have to love how silly comics can be some times haha
> 
> I'm going to add more characters to the chat and even visit some other chats, cause let's be honest, Peter isn't the only one that would come up with this idea!
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Cruden how gave the idea of add Johnny as Peters BFF. Thank you for the suggestion!  
> If you guys have more ideas you'd like to see just let me know, I may work them into the story in the future! See ya :D


	4. The X-quad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda invite some of her friends to the tower for a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heroes with Phones members:
> 
> Peter Parker/Spider-man, 16  
> Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, 17  
> Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, 17  
> Kamala Khan/Miss Marvel, 16 (Offline)  
> Miles Morales/Spider-man, 15  
> Sam Alexander/Nova, 15  
> Johnny Storm/Human Torch, 17
> 
> \----------------------------  
> X-Squad members:
> 
> Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, 17  
> Jean Grey, 17  
> Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue, 17  
> Laura Kinney/X-23, 16  
> Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, 15
> 
> \----------------------------

**Heroes with Phones**

 

**Gypsy Princess _is online_**

Gypsy Princess: Everyone there?

**_is online Arachnid_ **

**_is online FireStorm_ **

Arachnid: I'm here!

FireStorm: Hey.

**_GottaGoFast is online_ **

GottaGoFast: Here.

**_Grumpy is online_ **

Grumpy: Si.

Grumpy: Ops, wait a sec...

**_Grumpy changed Grumpy's name to Supernova_ **

Supernova: That's better!

Gypsy Princess: Good!

Gypsy Princess: I was thinking about something... Would you guys want to come to the tower and watch some movies tonight?

FireStorm: Hell yeah! Count me in.

Arachnid: Sure!

GottaGoFast: I'm already here, so why not?

Supernova: Okay, but what are we watching?

Gypsy Princess: Probably a Harry Potter Movie.

Arachnid: Can't it be a Star Wars one?

Gypsy Princess: Nope, last time we watched a movie together you choose a Star Wars one! u.u

FireStorm: Last time?

Arachnid: Okay fine...

Gypsy Princess: Good!

Supernova: What about Miles and Kamala?

Hey!: I can't go, I'm helping my father with a charity party at the police station tonight 🚓

Gypsy Princess: Oh well :(

Gypsy Princess: Well at least you're doing it for a good cause :3

Supernova: How about you Kamala?

Gypsy Princess: Kamala?

Arachnid: Wait, today wasn't supposed to be the day she was traveling to Pakistan? Visiting some relatives and stuff?

Supernova: Yeah! I completely forgot.

Gypsy Princess: Mmm...

Gypsy Princess: Do you guys mind If I invite other friends to join us?

FireStorm: Are they girls?

GottaGoFast: 🤦🏻♂️

Arachnid: JOHNNY!

FireStorm: What?? I just wanted to know...

Gypsy Princess: Yes Jonathan, they are girls 😑

FireStorm: Yesss!

Gypsy Princess: And most of them will probably come with they boyfriends Lol

FireStorm: Boooooo!!

Arachnid: Shut up Johnny.

Supernova: Lol

Gypsy Princess: Thanks Pete.

Gypsy Princess: Now excuse me, I'll check if they can come!

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

**_Scarlet Heart added Mockingjay, Vamp, FireWorks, and X-23 to a chat_ **

**_Scarlet Heart named the chat 'X-quad '_ **

 

Scarlet Heart: Hey girls!!

**_Mockingjay is Online_ **

**_Vamp is Online_ **

Vamp: Bonjour ❤️

Mockingjay: Wanda!

**_FireWorks is online_ **

FireWorks: Hey!

**_X-23 is online_ **

X-23: Look what the cat drag back from the Avengers!

Scarlet Heart: Hello everyone! 🤗

Scarlet Heart: Okay, so I have a question, would y'all be up to come to the tower watch some movies tonight?

Scarlet Heart: You guys can sleep here if it gets too late.

Vamp: I'd love too!

FireWorks: Me too, but what are we watching?

Mockingjay: I'll go too!

Scarlet Heart: I don't know...

X-23: Just a wild guess, Harry Potter.

Scarlet Heart: what about The Order of the Phoenix?

Scarlet Heart: Hey!

X-23: Told Ya.

Vamp: I'm sure Jean will love that one, right?

Mockingjay: Are you dropping a hint or something?

FireWorks: Lol

Vamp: Maybe 🐓🔥

Vamp: What are you going to do about it?

Mockingjay: Are we gonna have a problem?

Mockingjay: You got a bone to pick?

Mockingjay: You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?

X-23: Srysly???

Vamp: I'd normally slap your face off.

Scarlet Heart: And everyone here could watch.

Mockingjay: But I'm feeling nice here's some advice listen up, biotch! ❤️💚💛

Scarlet Heart: AAAAAA

FireWorks: You girls are ADDICTED to that musical Lol

Vamp: We can't help it's that good!

Scarlet Heart: I miss all of you, but especially our Heather's references 🎶🎭

Mockingjay: Yeah, you have been pretty busy with that Avenger life.

Scarlet Heart: Sorry... I train most of the time, Nat want to make sure my powers are always under control, and that I can defend myself even without them

Vamp: Is she teaching you how to fight??

Scarlet Heart: Some martial arts, yeah.

X-23: Okay, that's pretty neat.

Scarlet Heart: Yes! But despite that all I have is Saturday.

Scarlet Heart: And that's exactly why I wanted you all to come, so we could catch up or talks 😊

Mockingjay: Just us girls?

Scarlet Heart: No! You can bring Scott, Kurt, Bobby... Heck, bring everyone there!

Vamp: ...

Mockingjay: Huh...

Scarlet Heart: What?

Mockingjay: Wanda... You know we have like 70 students here right? Even for the Avengers tower that's a little too much...

Scarlet Heart: Oh shoot... You're right...

Scarlet Heart: Okay then how about only our group?

Scarlet Heart: Anna, Jean, Scott, Bob, Kurt, Remy, Laura, Kitty, Warren, and Jubilee.

Vamp: Okay, just the 10 of us is better for crowd control Lol

Scarlet Heart: You guys can come at 7pm.

FireWorks: Are your brother going to be there?

X-23: Give up Jub, you're too childish for "Mr grownup and a pain in the ass"

FireWorks: I can dream Lol

Vamp: But seriously, how else is going to be there?

Scarlet Heart: Peter, Sam, Pietro, and Johnny.

Mockingjay: And those are...?

Mockingjay: Except for your bother those names don't ring any bells.

Scarlet Heart: Spider-man, Nova, Human Torch.

Vamp: Oh okay!

Mockingjay: Wait Johnny Storm is on the Avengers now?

Mockingjay: I can't keep track of that team, it's almost as confusing as ours Lol

Scarlet Heart: No, he's just Pete's friend.

Vamp: "Pete"?

Scarlet Heart: Yeah! He's an amazing guy, and probably my best friend around here 😊

Mockingjay: Mmm...

Mockingjay: 😏

Scarlet Heart: What?

Mockingjay: Nothing Wanda I'm just tinkering something.

Mockingjay: So 7pm right?

Scarlet Heart: Yeah

Mockingjay: I'll tell the boys and try to make Scott drive at least half of us there.

Mockingjay: Rogue can take the other half?

Vamp: Oui, Oui!

Scarlet Heart: Okay then!

Scarlet Heart: I can't wait for you to meet my other friends!

Vamp: Oh trust me, we can't wait either.

Scarlet Heart: Okay, see you all tonight ❤️

**_Scarlet Heart has gone offline_ **

Vamp: "Pete"

Vamp: Are y'all thinking the same as me?

Mockingjay: Yep.

X-23: Yes.

FireWorks: Shì.

Vamp: Our little witch is growing up so fast.

Mockingjay: True.

Mockingjay: Let's go, girls, we have a movie to watch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are those multiplying? Kinda Lol
> 
> So now we have the X-men officially introduced to our ficverse, and let me address it... I REGRET NOTHING!!!
> 
> Wanda being a fan of HP is kinda obvious, if you were a kid with magic powers and saw that movie, I'm sure you'd be a fan too. And the fact that Wanda, Jean, and Rogue are Heathers fans... Well, you guys can just blame me for that Lol
> 
> I think I'll start to upload weekly after this week, cause I'll be back at work soon, but I promise I won't stop writing, I really love this fic and it is really fun to write!
> 
> If you guys have any ideas or if you guys want something different just let me know okay? Hope y'all have a good time :D


	5. Amazing friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Peter realises the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point the heroes on the group are:
> 
> Peter Parker/Spider-man, 16 (Spider Parker)  
> Robert Drake/Iceman, 16 (Sub-zero)  
> Angelica Jones/Firestar, 16 (Love)

**Spider Parker**

**Sub-zero (you) has started a new conversation.**

 

You: Hey Peter

You: Are you there?

Spider Parker: Bobby! What's up?

Spider Parker: Need something?

You: I'm good thnx

You: And yeah, kinda

Spider Parker: Shoot

You: Do you remember a couple weeks ago when we went to the tower to watch the movies?

Spider Parker: Yeah

You: Didn't you happen to find a bracelet there?

Spider Parker: One with a snowflake and a flame on it?

You: YES!!!

Spider Parker: Yeah, Kamala did... Are you into Johnny or something? Lol

You: 😂

You: No man!

You: The flame is not Johnny, it's my girl, Angelica

You: She's a mutant that can shoot fire

Spider Parker: How convenient!

You: ?

Spider Parker: You're ice, she's fire... You know, it's poetic Lol

You: Yeah, but anyway

You: I'll go there later today to get it back

You: I'd be screwed if I didn't have her gift in hands for our anniversary... You know how it is right?

Spider Parker: Not at all 😅

You: Really? Well, you are lucky Wanda don't care about anniversaries and stuff man haha

You: How long have you two being together now?

Spider Parker: Wow!

Spider Parker: We are not a couple!

You: Huh... really?

Spider Parker: Yeah, she's just a friend

You: ...

Spider Parker: What?

You: Hold on a sec

Spider Parker: okay?

You: Let me just delete some messages first...

You: I need to keep the gift a surprise 😉

 

_**MESSAGES DELETED** _

 

**_Love ❤🔥 added to the chat_**

 

Love: Hello?

Love: Hey baby

Spider Parker: Is that your girlfriend?

Love: Yes, I'm Angela... who are you?

You: Angela that's Peter, Peter that's Angle

Love: Oh! You are spider-man! Nice to meet you 😊

Spider Parker: My pleasure... but if I may ask, why did you add her to the chat Bobby?

Love: I was about to ask the same thing

You: I need a professional's advice here

Love: about....?

You: "Is Peter in love with Wanda?"

Spider Parker: WTF???

Love: OH!

Love: You called the right person!

Spider Parker: Guys seriously, there's nothing between us!

Love: I'll be the judge of that

Love: So... Tell me a little about how you two meet

Spider Parker: Seriously?

Love: Yep

Spider Parker: Okay, just to show you how there's nothing between us

Spider Parker: During the attack on Oscorp on the day of my field trip, I got bit by the spider during the fight of the Avengers with the Mandarin goons, I had a fever and Tony brought me to the tower to be examined, after a few hours I got better and was leaving and then I saw her, I'm not gonna lie, she stroke me for being really beautiful... And while I was looking at her... I tripped on the top of the stairs

You: PFFFFFFFFFF 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Love: Her first impression of you was really you rolling down the stairs???

Spider Parker: No, cause before I feel the spider-sense kicked and I just jumped and landed on the base of the stairs unharmed... that was the first time I used my powers and the first time I saw her.

Love: Hmm...

Love: Okay

Love: Now tell me about how you feel about her

Spider Parker: Well, she's my best friend so I feel pretty good around her, she's always so lively and so happy... well, not always happy, but even when we are having a rough day, we can count on each other to make it better! We are always talking about movies usually star wars and Harry Potter, but we can always enjoy those B-movies about sharks or a horror movie together.

Spider Parker: She's starting to get into animes and mangas because of me! She really likes Fairy Tail for obvious reasons Lol And she's making me watch some musicals, and I must say, they are pretty cool, like that Heathers one and the be more chill. Besides that I just love spending time with her in general, she always makes me feel... well she makes me feel happy. cause she's my best friend!

Love: Mhm...

Love: Do you have any other females on your team or group of friends?

Spider Parker Well, the first one that comes to mind is Miss Marvel

Love: Okay, talk about her now

Spider Parker: She's really cool, we have a lot in common, especially since we are both really fans of the Avengers, but she's the one that knows EVERYTHING about them, it's really cool to talk to her about other heroes and stuff.

Love: and...?

Spider Parker: You want me to talk more?

You: ... Really??

Love: Actually no, I think I read enough

Love: Okay, just more a couple things... Can you describe the color of Wanda's hair?

Spider Parker: Some people say it's a strawberry blonde, but she's between a light brunette and light red hair than blonde

Love: And her eye's color?

Spider Parker: Deep green eyes, with a hint of brown

Love: Well I think I have the answer

Spider Parker: And?

You: Do you even need to ask?

Love: What's the space between earth and the stratosphere?

Spider Parker: 32 miles

Love: You fell for Wanda from at least this height Lol

Spider Parker: What are you talking about???

Love: You described her in a way not even Bobby did to me

You: ouch

Love: You know stuff about her you'd had to spend a LOT of time looking at her to notice, and while you had a WHOLE lot to say about her you barely talked about your other "friend"

Spider Parker: That's not it

You: It looked like it on the movie night

You: She was sleeping against your shoulder by the end of the movie, you were caressing her hair and looking at her Like she was the sun, the moon and every star in the sky

You: Face it my friend: Y O U A R E I N L O V E

Spider Parker: I...

Spider Parker: Look I...

Spider Parker: Shit...

Spider Parker: HOLYSHIT!!!!

Love: ...And the other shoe has finally dropped 😂 You're welcome!

You: OMG 🤣🤣🤣

You: I wanted to be there just to see the look on your face when you realized it hahaha

Spider Parker: How I didn't notice it before???

You: It happens to the best of us

Love: You guys are just slow

Love: 🤷🏻

Spider Parker: What should I do now then??

Love: Well, you should find out if she likes you too

Spider Parker: Why would she?

You: Trust me, she does

Spider Parker: No way

Spider Parker: I'll try to find out, but I'm 99% sure she doesn't

You: and that 1% is giving you more hopes than the other 99% Lol

Spider Parker: yeah, yeah...

Spider Parker: If I have any questions can I ask you two for help?

You: Sure!

Love: We'll be your cupids 💘

Spider Parker: Thanks

Spider Parker: You guys are amazing friends!

Love: Awww ❤

Love: Just one thing...

Spider Parker: Yes?

Love: I want a double date when you two get together!

Spider Parker: Ha!

Spider Parker: If I manage that I promise you one

Love: Deal!

Spider Parker: I have to go now... apparently Rhino is trying to rob a bank, talk to you two later

You: Bye

Love: Ciao

_**Spider Parker has gone offline** _

Love: I liked him!

You: who would thought

Love: ?

You: Iceman and Firestar been a friends with Spider-man

Love: Not friends

You: Huh?

Love: Amazing friends 😂

You: Oh my God Lol

_**You named the chat 'Amazing friends'** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know it took longer than expected, but the reason was that when I had the first version of chapter 5 ready I realised it wasn't going to make any sense at this point, so it'll come in play on the future!
> 
> We'll have some more of Spider-man and his amazing friends on the future, but for now lets see who else I can introduce to this chats. Any idea? Leave them on the coments!
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Cruden and TippyToe_Zombie Thank you both for the idea of using Iceman and firestar!
> 
> Hope to be able to post the next chapter until next Friday, see you all next week :D


	6. Late night Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda goes to Jean and Anna for some comfort but ends up getting a wake-up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candy Store group members:
> 
> Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, 17  
> Jean Grey, 17  
> Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue, 17

**_Candy Store_ **

 

**_Mythic Red  is Online_ **

Mythic Red: Anna... Jean... Are you two there?

Mythic Red: Please...

**_Cheerleader Yellow is Online_ **

Cheerleader Yellow: Whats is it Wanda? Is something wrong??

**_Damaged Green is Online_ **

Damaged Green: You had the nightmare again?

Mythic Red: Yes...

Cheerleader Yellow: Oh poor thing, want us to go there?

Damaged Green: Yeah, I can ask Kurt to teleport us to the tower

Mythic Red: No it's okay, I just want to talk for a bit... You know, get my head far from those thoughts

Damaged Green: Okay sweetie, you know you can always count on us to help you ❤️

Mythic Red: Thanks girls, seriously

Cheerleader Yellow: Okay so what's going to be the subject of or little chat?

Damaged Green: I got a good one!

Damaged Green: the fact that Wanda is in love

Cheerleader Yellow: Oh yeah, that's true

Mythic Red: What???

Mythic Red: What are you talking about??

Damaged Green: Oh come on Maximoff, everyone noticed it during movie night

Cheerleader Yellow: You sleep against Spider-man near the end of the movie and was cuddling against him like he was the most comfortable thing on earth

Mythic Red: Well, I was tired after some extra training and watching three movies in a row!

Damaged Green: And he was looking at you like you were a miracle os something while **HE WAS PLAYING WITH YOUR HAIR**

Cheerleader Yellow: Yeah, the way he looked at you clearly showed something deeper than "just friendship"

Mythic Red: ...

Mythic Red: You think?

Damaged Green: Of Course!

Cheerleader Yellow: Even If you don't like him, it's clear he likes you 🤷🏻♀

Mythic Red: Well...

Damaged Green: Yes?

Mythic Red: To be honest...

Mythic Red: I may or may not be really into him too 😅

Damaged Green: I FUCKING KNEW IT!!!

Cheerleader Yellow: Yeeeees haha

Mythic Red: Was it that obvious?

Cheerleader Yellow: Yes, but even despite that we know you well enough silly

Cheerleader Yellow: You were never the best person to hide how you feel

Damaged Green: Especially from us

Mythic Red: That's true

Cheerleader Yellow: But then comes the question:

Cheerleader Yellow: If you two are into each other why no one said nothing yet???

Mythic Red: To be honest I wanted to ask him out, but I thought "well if he didn't say anything yet maybe he sees me just as a friend"

Damaged Green: Didn't you ever peeked a little bit in his mind to confirm it?

Cheerleader Yellow: Anna!!

Damaged Green: Oh come on, you two have telepathy, you could confirm it in the blink of an eye!

Mythic Red: Rogue there's nothing more intimate them entering someone else's mind. It's a serious matter

Damaged Green: I can think about something more intimate... Just saying

Cheerleader Yellow: Jezz Rogue, not right now!

Damaged Green: Just trying to lighten the mood a bit 😜😅

Cheerleader Yellow: Not working

Mythic Red: Yeah, also I would never enter Peter's mind without permission

Cheerleader Yellow: Well I can see two possible solutions than...

Mythic Red: I'm Listening

Mythic Red: Well, I'm reading but you got the idea

Cheerleader Yellow: You can keep waiting forever for his confession...

Cheerleader Yellow: ... or YOU could ask him out

Damaged Green: Didn't you two had a date before?

Mythic Red: It was not a date, we just went out to eat

Damaged Green: Sure sweetheart, keep saying that to yourself

Cheerleader Yellow: Ask him out again, and make it clear it's not just "friends eating together" its an official date!

Mythic Red: Well I never had reasons to not believe you two sooo...

Mythic Red: Okay. I'll give it a try and ask him out this weekend!

Cheerleader Yellow: That's my girl!

Damaged Green: Finally!

Cheerleader Yellow: If you need anything just let us know

Damaged Green: We got your back

Mythic Red: Thanks girls, I can always count on you ❤️

Damaged Green: Oui 💚

Cheerleader Yellow: Yep 💛

Mythic Red: Now I'm feeling better enough to go to bed and I have some training tomorrow, so I should get going

Mythic Red: Talk to you two tomorrow

Damaged Green: Okay, if you need anything just send a message, my brother can teleport us there in a second

Cheerleader Yellow: Exactly, don't be a stranger!

Mythic Red: Okay! Ciao Girls

Cheerleader Yellow: Sweet Dreams Red

Damaged Green: Night night Wanda!

**_Mythic Red has gone offline_ **

Cheerleader Yellow: I hope everything works out for them

Damaged Green: Yeah, she deserves it

Damaged Green: Hey, I have a Question?

Cheerleader Yellow: What?

Damaged Green: If they get together the ship will be ScarletSpider or SpiderWitch?

Cheerleader Yellow: Oh, shut up Anna

Damaged Green: Sorry, Jean. Lol

**_Damaged Green has gone offline_ **

**_Cheerleader Yellow has gone offline_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-06-14: Hope to be able to post the next chapter until next Friday, see you all next week :D  
> 2019-10-15: Well... That was a mistake Lol
> 
> Sorry for the FOUR MONTHS DELAY, I hate when I'm reading a fic and it suddenly stops without an ending so I should not do the same, this one is probably going to get some changes as A) getting just one or two new chapters and B) They maybe just a little bit shorter
> 
> The reason being that I have A TON of work to do so I can't write as much as I wanted to, and the other one being that I rather write a little and finish the story than just trying to do huge chapters and never finishing it.
> 
> If someone didn't get the reference in the group name and their nicknames, on the last appearance of the X-girls they said how much they loved the Heathers musical so of course, those would be the names in their private group.
> 
> What was the nightmare Wanda mentioned? Is she going to talk to Peter?? is Peter going to talk to her??? I'd say find out next week, but to be honest I'm not repeating that mistake again. I'll try to post as soon as possible, but it may be at the end of the year, but I'll do my best to finish it in 2019. Lol
> 
> Hope you all have an amazing time reading it. Ciao :D

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I know that's not very good, but give me a chance and I'll improve!  
> That's my first fic and I hope someone likes it!
> 
> Also if there are any major errors or something like that sorry, English isn't my first lenguage
> 
> Let me know on the comments what you guys want for next chapters, ideas, Marvel characters, any suggestions, I'll happily credit you and do what I can to use your ideas! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
